The unintentional disconnection of a universal serial bus (USB) connector-port pair can lead to the loss of connection between a central processor and a peripheral device, for example a personal computer (PC) and a printer or wireless modem, or in the case of a self-service terminal (SST) between the PC core of the SST and a card reader or media dispenser. Clearly, the unintentional loss of such a connection is undesirable as it leads to a user being unable to complete a desired action, for example being unable to complete a withdrawal of funds from an automated teller machine (ATM).
The problem of unintentional disconnection of USB connector-port pair is particularly important where the USB port lies internally of, for example, an ATM and cannot be readily accessed to reconnect the USB connector-port pair. Such a mode of failure is known to occur when ATMs are shipped with USB connectors located in a USB hub for connection to the PC core prior to their shipping. This leads to an ATM being received by an operator with a peripheral device, for example, a card reader or a media dispenser being non-functioning and appearing to the customer to be broken. These apparent false peripheral device failures lead to an increased volume of time consuming and expensive diagnostic testing to determine the cause of the apparent peripheral device failure. The downtime of an operator's new ATM leads to loss in transactions, which in turn leads to dissatisfaction amongst the operator's customers and ultimately dissatisfaction with the ATM vendor by the operator.
Attempts at ameliorating this problem have been made including providing a device into which the USB cables are tied, or held by retaining structures formed in the device at a point close to the USB. These devices are bulky, occupying a significant volume of space in the body of a self-service terminal where such space is at a premium. Additionally, as the cables are retained close to the USB connector, but not immediately adjacent it, movement of the cable between its point of retention and the USB connector is still possible which can result in the disconnection of the USB connector during either manufacture or shipping of the self-service terminal.